


Цветочный магазин «Koneko no Sumu Ie»

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Narinke



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 3D Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke
Summary: Реконструкция цветочного магазина «Koneko no Sumu Ie» в 3D по кадрам из аниме.Reconstruction of  the flower shop «Koneko no Sumu Ie» in 3D by anime frames.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Цветочный магазин «Koneko no Sumu Ie»

Кликните по картинке для просмотра в большем размере.

Click image to view full size.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7e/6e/OZwuWQh9_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ea/58/FzdlF4vj_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/f4/94XNHhxH_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/c8/UwQuqIYC_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/05/oWHKuRbH_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [ References](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/76/eb2Veo1k_o.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Цветочный сюрприз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405516) by [fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020)




End file.
